


Как молния

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mini, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки: Лаксас/Нацу. После семилетнего таймскипа. Очередная попытка смахнуться переходит в секс. Оргазм как молния. Никакого "внезапно начинающего получать удовольствие Нацу" - они на равных, желание обоюдно.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar
Kudos: 2





	Как молния

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки: Лаксас/Нацу. После семилетнего таймскипа. Очередная попытка смахнуться переходит в секс. Оргазм как молния. Никакого "внезапно начинающего получать удовольствие Нацу" - они на равных, желание обоюдно.

— Тебе нравится Люси?  
Лаксас видит, как эти слова застают Нацу врасплох: его глаза становятся размером с кружку, которую он держит в руке, эль тоненькой струйкой стекает по подбородку на шею. На белом шарфе остается очередное пятно, и Лаксас отстранённо думает, что теперь Нацу уж точно придется его стирать.  
Нацу не отвечает. Он так поражен этим вопросом, что продолжает таращиться во все глаза.  
— Или Лисанна?  
Нацу выглядит замершим зверьком, который не определился бежать спасаться или остаться на съедение. Лаксасу нравится.  
— Кто-нибудь?  
Не прекратить — наслаждаться ошеломлением Нацу приятно.  
Нацу отставляет кружку в сторону, облизывается, умудряясь слизать эль и с подбородка. Жест ненарочный, но заставляет на секунду потерять мысль.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — хмурится Нацу. Лаксас надавливает ему на лоб указательным пальцем.  
— Кто знает.  
— Ты ни черта не поменялся.  
Лаксас хмыкает и резко берет Нацу в захват. Тот, недолго думая, изворачивается в его руках и оказывается на спине.  
— Детишки, — обращается к ним захмелевший дед. — Пока не восстановили гильдию и славное имя — драться на улице, рушить ландштаф… ландфашт… лужайки.  
Они осматривают здание, которое разве что не осыпается трухой от малейшего ветерка. Потом переглядываются, без слов решая между собой дилемму, а следом Лаксас перекидывает Нацу со спины сразу на улицу. Тот врезается в дерево, но оказывается на ногах быстрее, чем Лаксас выходит из гильдии. К слову, выходит Лаксас вразвалочку, следя за каждым движением Нацу. В нем, как и в Гаджиле, в драке всегда проглядывалось что-то звериное. Что-то недоступное всем остальным. Дикий. Нацу будто волки воспитывали. Рычащий и скалящий молочные зубы щенок.  
За ними из гильдии вываливается с десяток человек — вкусить хлеба и зрелищ. До Игр еще далеко, а хочется уже сейчас. Лаксас их понимает, иначе с чего бы вдруг так по-детски провоцировать Нацу. Тот топорщит волосы, странно глядит в ответ, что даже не получается представить о чем он думает, и срывается с места, переходя в ближний бой. Врукопашную так врукопашную, хмыкает про себя Лаксас. Он не так давно выбил из Нацу дух магией, хочется растянуть удовольствие.  
Лаксас перехватывает кулак, который метит ему в челюсть, и заламывает руку за спиной. Нацу, и вправду саламандра, немыслимо выворачивается. У него отличная растяжка и сильные ноги — Лаксас ловит его за лодыжку у самого плеча, раскручивает по кругу, собираясь закинуть за здание гильдии, но Нацу, почти складываясь пополам, хватается за руки.  
Иметь такую гибкость — преступление.  
Он перестает вращаться, ослабляет хватку. Голова Нацу почти чиркает по земле, но он подгибает ноги и висит вниз головой как обезьяна. Скалится довольно. Лаксас выпускает ноги Нацу из рук, но вместо того, чтобы перекатиться от него подальше, тот запрыгивает за спину, обхватывает шею рукой, сжимая в удушающем захвате. Из-за разницы в росте Лаксас прогибается назад. Он заводит руку и перетягивает Нацу вперед. В тисках тот сопротивляется, крича угрозы, болтыхает ногами в воздухе, не доставая до земли, даже пытается укусить, но Лаксас только смеется.  
Забавный, забавный щенок.  
Нацу вдруг замирает, а потом скалится недобро, поверх губы появляется клык.  
— Так бы и сказал, что скучал, — шипит Нацу сквозь зубы тихо, чтобы ни одна живая душа их больше не услышала. — Нравится дразнить? — он прижимается ближе, цепляясь ногами за его бедра. Почти незаметно проводит по выступившему клыку языком. — Точно.  
Если бы они негласно не договорились не использовать магию, Лаксас бы решил, что его подожгли.  
Он сжимает руки на пояснице сильнее, до хруста, отчего Нацу глухо стонет. Лаксас очень надеется, что со стороны это похоже на стон боли. Отцепляет от себя не совсем сопротивляющегося Нацу и одним ударом вбивает в землю. Нацу для виду лежит в несознанке пару минут, пока вокруг беззлобно не посмеются вдоволь и не разойдутся. Лаксас тем временем возвращается в гильдию, выпивает кружку эля и уходит домой, когда уже начинает темнеть. У дверей, уткнувшись в колени, сидит головная боль его юности.  
Проходя, Лаксас вцепляется в непослушные волосы, и Нацу ничего не остается кроме как потащиться за ним следом. Со щелчком замка Нацу отталкивает руку, расстегивает замок куртки и пояс штанов. Лаксас, скрестив руки на груди, насмешливо следит за ним, ожидая когда запал сдуется и у Нацу покраснеет даже шея, но, кажется, свой стыд Нацу удавил еще в колыбели.  
— Тебе нужно приглашение или что?  
— Возможно, маленький извращенец.  
Нацу смотрит ему ниже пояса.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
Лаксас принюхивается. От Нацу пахнет мылом и сладковатой смазкой.  
— В спальню, — почти рычит Лаксас и уходит в душ. — Сука, приготовился.  
Кажется, будто миллион лет назад Лаксаса прокляли, послав озарение о чудесах бисексуальности и разнообразии. Злым роком же ему и было уготовано однажды во время очередной гильдийской кутильни поймать заинтересованный взгляд Нацу и потрахаться на втором этаже, забрызгав доску задания спермой. А на следующий день в библиотеке гильдии. Черт знает, чего их туда понесло. И через неделю возле дома Нацу, не дойдя до него пару шагов. Они тогда знатно ободрали себе спины об камни и ветки.  
Лаксас обхватывает вставший член.  
— Блядь, какая же сука меня прокляла?  
В день, когда Люси вступила в гильдию, Нацу ворвался к нему домой и, наверное, от долгой разлуки задался целью высосать душу через член, а сам кончил, так и не притронувшись к себе.  
— Если ты сейчас не выйдешь, себя трахать будешь! — весело кричит Нацу из спальни.  
Он ждет его, стоя перед кроватью на коленях спиной к двери. Оборачивается с подрагивающими от смеха губами, позволяет себя схватить за шею и прижать щекой к матрасу.  
— Чего ж с тобой так сложно?  
— Это с тобой сложно. Ни разу сказать прямо не смог, что яйца лопнут, — огрызается Нацу и хватает за эти самые яйца. — Давай без этих ролевых. Давно не виделись.  
Нацу легко высвобождается, переворачивается и поцелуем утягивает Лаксаса за собой на кровать. Лаксас чувствует, как тот дрожит от нетерпения. Нацу слегка прикусывает его губу и выдыхает:  
— Я не в настроении для долгих прелюдий.  
Он жадно проводит по татуировке на груди, тянется к шее и шире разводит ноги. Лаксасу не нужно другого приглашения. Он проталкивает на пробу два пальца в смазанную дырку, с удовольствием накрывает губами приоткрывшийся рот. Нацу крепко обхватывает его шею и вопреки сильному желанию, от которого насаживается на пальцы, целует настолько нежно, насколько возможно. Он царапает его затылок, когда Лаксас не сдерживает из-за ухмылки. Ему так нравится наблюдать, как Нацу теряет самообладание, как он теряется в чувствах и ощущениях, как он привычно подставляется под его ладони, касания и поцелуи.  
Черт.  
Лаксасу ужасно хочется вставить, но еще больше он хочет услышать, как Нацу попросит об этом, и он не заставляет себя долго ждать:  
— Мне нужен твой член, а не пальцы.  
Так и быть. Никто не догадывается, но Лаксас очень даже великодушная личность.  
Пальцы выходят с хлюпаньем, и, смочив член слюной, Лаксас медленно входит, не выпуская из виду ни малейшей детали: как откидывают голову, как тихо стонут на выдохе. Лаксас с первыми толчками убирает волосы Нацу назад, открывая вид на приподнятые брови. Нацу подставляет под ладонь щеку и нос, мажет по Лаксасу лихорадочным взглядом. Он в который раз думает, что это проклятье, потому что только один парень оказывается таким для него. Нацу как яд, который по собственной воле принимаешь больше, чем, казалось бы, можно пережить.  
Руки Нацу бессильно соскальзывают на кровать. Он сцепляет ноги на его пояснице, насаживаясь глубже. На это можно было бы смотреть вечность, если бы в теле оставался хоть мизер контроля. Лаксас ускоряет темп, слушая тихие прерывистые звуки, которые даже на стоны не похожи. Он знает, что Нацу стонет лишь дважды. В самом начале и… Нацу цепляется пальцами за постель, выгибается ровно под ладонь Лаксаса, открывая шею для поцелуя-укуса. Лаксас переворачивается на спину и делает резкий толчок, от которого Нацу заваливается ему на грудь, сжимается и со стоном кончает. И этот звук для Лаксаса как музыка. Она догоняет его, заставляет вбиваться в тело, пока разозленный Нацу не кусает плечо до боли. Лаксаса будто прошивает молнией: она остро искрит на языке, уходит вовнутрь зарядом и растворяется в нем. Нацу мокро дышит ему в шею и не перестает зарываться во влажные волосы. Лаксас надавливает пальцами на растянутую членом дырку, но Нацу только ерзает и не спешит слезать, хотя уже становится неудобно. Лаксас не уверен, что прямо сейчас готов продолжить. Первые минуты после секса всегда такие неловкие, потому что ну вот что нужно делать после него?  
Нацу же встает, делает пару шагов в сторону комода и достает полотенца. По его ногам стекает сперма, и лучшего вида Лаксас сейчас не находит.  
— Душ? — спрашивает Нацу и не ждет ответа. Он забирает из другого ящика две пары трусов и уже в проходе машет ими Лаксасу. Оборачивается, скалится и обещает: — Ты следующий.  
Лаксас поднимается, растирает шею, переводит дыхание и идет за порцией яда.


End file.
